Moodys Erinnerungen
by HML
Summary: Moody wird durch einen verhängnisvollen Fehler in das Koma versetz. Dort durchlebt er sein ganzes Leben noch einmal.  Auch Tonks spielt eine Rolle.
1. Mit einem Küken zum Anschlag

**Moodys Erinnerungen**

**Mit einem Küken zum Anschlag**

Moody zog sein zerkratztes Handy aus der Tasche. Er hatte eine neue Nachricht von Kingsley, dem glatzköpfigen Auror, der momentan den Muggelminister überwachte.

_Bin in der Gordon Street und hab Creckdon entdeckt. Sein Anschlag ist fehlgeschlagen, konnte ihm aber nicht folgen wegen der Tarnung und dem Schutz des Ministers. Brauche Unterstützung. K.S. _

So ein Mist aber auch! Creckdon war ein Todesser, der sich speziell auf Attentate und Imperius-Zauber spezialisiert hatte - ein Söldner_**,**_ der nach Ruhm trachtete. Moody musste sofort in die Gordon Street.

„Was ist los, Alastor?", wollte Tonks interessiert wissen. Sie hatte sich über sein Handy gebeugt, das Display anstarrend wie ein Mensch, der soeben ein Alien entdeckte. „Wie kommst du nur mir diesen Knöpfen zurecht? Das ist ja der reinste Wahnsinn..." Neugierig schob sie sich zu ihm auf die Holzbank, den Blick nicht von dem elektronischen Gerät abgewandt.

„Wir müssen schnellstens zu Kingsley. Der Muggelminister wurde von Creckdon angegriffen, wurde aber nicht verletzt. Dafür ist der Todesser nun wie vom Erdboden verschluckt", beeilte sich Alastor zu sagen und schnappte sich, trotz des Holzbeines flink wie eine Katze, seinen Zauberstab. Es hatte seine Gründe warum er ihn nicht in der Hosentasche trug, doch wenn er sich zu weit weg befand, fühlte er sich, als ob ein Teil von ihm fehlte.

„Wie viele Todesser hast du schon nach Askaban befördert?" Tonks stellte sich vor ihn.

„Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte Moody, zwischen Genervtheit und Überraschung schwankend.

„Na ja, dies ist mein erster Einsatz und das wollte ich immer schon mal wissen", meinte Sie. Es stimmte, sie war zwar schon eine Weile im Orden, doch ein „realer" Gegner war ihn nur während der Prüfung begegnet. Bewunderte sie ihn etwa?

„Später. Jetzt müssen wir uns erst einmal um wichtigere Angelegenheiten kümmern", knurrte er als Antwort. _Lass niemanden an dich heran, das könnte dein Todesurteil sein._

Tonks nickte nur. Ihre stacheligen pinken Haare flogen wild durch die Luft. „Kennst du den Ort an dem Kingsley sich befindet?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Na ja, dann halte dich an meiner Jacke fest. Aber am Ärmel bitte. Mir ist der Mantel schon einmal beim Apparieren verloren gegangen, während sich jemand daran festgehalten hat, und ich sage dir, dass sollte besser nicht noch einmal geschehen. Der arme ist zersplintert in Japan rausgekommen."

Die Augen des Mädchens wurden groß und rund. „Wer?" „Still!" Alastor war froh, dass Nymphadora kein Angsthase war, doch ihre Neugier nervte ihn erheblich. Er mochte keine jungen Küken. Er war nicht die richtige Bezugsperson. „Hast du deinen Zauberstab?", fragte er. „Ja." „Gut."

Zusammen apparierten sie.

ooooooOOOOoooooo

Sie landeten in einer dunklen Seitenstraße. Papierfetzen von alten Plakaten hingen an überwucherten Mauern herab als ob sie sich mit aller Kraft von ihnen lösen wollten. Eine Art von matschigem Schleim bedeckte als Schicht den Boden.

„Wo sind wir hier?", wollte Tonks wissen. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab bereit in der rechten Hand, zitterte aber leicht. „Psssst", zischte Mad-Eye, „du lenkst noch einen Todesser auf uns. Und was würden die Muggel denken, wenn sie uns zusammen in dieser schmutzigen Gasse sehen würden?" Die junge Frau errötete, fand aber ihr Selbstbewusstsein wieder.

Die Beiden warteten auf den richtigen Augenblick, dann holten sie den wertvollen Tarnumhang aus Moodys geheimen Tasche und gingen, unter dem Stoff versteckt, hinüber zur Gordon Street.

Man sah noch Überreste des Mordanschlags. Graue Steine lagen weggesprengt um ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch, das wie ein Maul unter den beiden klaffte. „Die Muggel denken sicherlich alle, es war eine Bombe." Wor war die Polizei eigentlich? "Aber hier sieht man Risse an falschen Stellen. Creckdon hat seine Sache sehr überzeugend und ausführlich volführt, doch noch lange nicht gut genug für einen erfahrenen Auror." Er sprach leise, doch noch verständlich genug für Nymphadoras Ohren.

„In welche Richtung ist er wohl gegangen?" Ihr Blick ruhte leicht angewiedert auf ein paar Steinsplittern, an denen Blut haftete. Oh, wie naiv sie war. Sie glaubte noch, das Gute in der Welt würde durch jemanden bestimmt, der weder Hand noch Fuß besaß. Armes kleines Ding. Sie musste lernen, dass auch sie vermachte, etwas Gutes zu vollbringen. Warum war sie sonst im Orden des Phönix?

„Ich weis es nicht. Um das herauszufinden brauche ich genügend Zeit, diese Stelle zu inspizieren."

„Schick Kingsley doch einfach eine Rms!" „Sms." „Wie auch immer. Der muss es doch gesehen haben." Wie naiv. Moody stöhnte.

„Das bringt uns jetzt auch nicht weiter. Wie müssen wissen wo er _jetzt_ ist."

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns trennen?", schlug Tonks vor. „Dann ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher, ihn zu finden." War sie WAHNSINNIG? Sie konnte sich dem Todesser doch nicht alleine stellen!

„DAS wird nicht nötig sein." Erschrocken drehten sich die Beiden um, der Tanumhang viel von ihren Schultern.

Vor ihnen stand Creckdon.


	2. Ein verhängnisvoller Fehler

**Ein verhängnissvoller Fehler**

Creckdon war ein wahrer Riese: Seine abgewetzte schwarze Lederjacke spannte sich über breite Schultern, die markanten Gesichtszüge und das stoppelige schwarzes Haar passten wie perfekt zueinander - und trotz diesem plump erscheinenden Wesen bewegte er sich ertaunlich galant und flink. Es wirkte für Tonks fast schon verführerisch, sie konnte förmlich seine schwarze Aura spüren.

_Was soll ich tun? Er ist ja gerade zu gewaltig! _Ünbewusst langte ihre Hand nach Moodys braunem Mantel um sich daran festzuhalten.

"Weg da", knurrte der Todesser sie an und zuckte seinen Zauberstab, "du bist eine hübsche, junge Frau. Bei dir kann ich vielleicht eine Ausnahme machen." Damit schob er sich näher an die beiden heran, sodass sein nach Minze riechender Atem zwischen ihnen stand.

Mad-Eye sties mich beinahe gelassen zur Seite und fauchte: "Nur zu! Aber mich kannst du mit Sicherheit nicht laufen lassen. Ich würde dich umbringen oder -noch besser- ach Askaban schicken. Die Dementoren würden ein großes Vergnügen haben!"

Uaaaahhh... Alastor konnte wirklich gruselig sein. _Ich mach mir gleich in die Hose. Und... Wo ist mein Zauberstab? Ahhhh... Hosentasche... Und es sind auch noch alle Pobacken dran._

"Komm doch! Du bist alt geworden, Auror! Findest du nicht auch, deine Zeit ist vorbei?", reizte Creckdon mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab erst auf Moody, dann auf sie.

"STUPOR!"

ooooooOOOOOoooooo

Unter rotem Blitzlicht konnte man sehen, wie Tonks nach vorne kippte. Doch der Todesser machte keinen Halt und richtete den Stab wieder auf sie, jederzeit bereit, erneut abzufeuern.

"Lass das arme Mädchen in Ruhe! Kämpfe leiber mit mir!", schrie Moody, als er voller Entsetzen auf Nymphadoras Körper blickte. Der Zauberstab zitterte zwischen seinen Fingern. Wieso war er so tief berührt? Er hatte schon zig Morde durch Todesser erlebt, Harrys Eltern waren nur ein kleines Beispiel dafür. Dennoch hatte er es immer als neue Antriebskraft gesehen, eine Tat, die ihn nur noch mehr dazu brachte, Voldemorts Anhänger zu jagen. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Er hatte _Angst_.

Creckdon genoss seine Gefühle. "Du zeigst endlich Gefühle, alter Mann! Nie hast du sie zugelassen, immer waren sie ein Schwachpunkt für dich. Sie aber...", mit einem Nicken deutete er auf Tonks "scheint dich berührt zu haben. Es ist wie mit deiner Tochter, damals." Grinsend richtete er nun den Stab auf Moody, sodass er ihm in gleicher Stellung gegenüberstand. Die Bosheit kroch aus seinen Augen.

Alastor spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Erinnerungen stürzten auf ihn ein.

_..."Daddy komm mal schnell! Ich kann aus meiner Hand schon eine Rose wachsen lassen!" Emilia drehte sich zu ihrem Vater um und betrachtete sein rauhes Gesicht. Schon jetzt trug Alastor Narben, doch sie schienen rosig und frisch zu sein und gaben ihm ein verwegenes Aussehen. Sie betonten seine blauen Pupillen und die feine Nase, unter der im Gesicht kleine, goldene Stoppeln bis zum scharfen Kinn flossen. Ein glücklicher Ausdruck stand in seinen Augen, zerfloss in seinen Lachfältchen. "Das machst du gut, kleine Maus. Sollen wir es deiner Mutter zeigen?" "Ja", lachte Emilia mit ihrer Stimme, die wie tausend klirrende Glöckchen klang. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Garten mit seinem deftig grünen Gras und den duftenden Alpenveilchen und gingen in das kleine, aber gemütliche Haus... _

"Nein!" Es schien ihm das Herz zu zerreissen, all das, wovor er sich jahrelang abgeschirmt hatte, stürzte auf ihn ein. "Woher weisst du davon?"

"Todesser kennen die Schwachpunkte von Auroren. Allesamt. Doch erst jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, deinen Willen zu brechen. Der dunkle Lord wird mich dafür zu einen von den besten machen. Dann bin ich größer als Lucius Malfoy, stärker als Delwish und ein besserer Schauspieler als Snape. Wohlgemerkt, _der_ Severus Snape." Er stockte, hörte aber nicht auf, überlegen zu lächeln. "Wie lange kennst du die junge Aurorin schon? Ich nehme an, nicht viel länger als ein paar Tage. Und dennoch hat sich dein Beschützerinstinkt gemeldet. Sie sieht deiner Tochter so ähnlich, oder? So ähnlich... Ähnlicher als alle anderen, die du bis jetzt ausgebildet hast. Wer weis, vielleicht ist sie ja auch deine Tochter?"

Das war zu viel. Zu viele Erinnerungen stürzten auf den Auror ein, zu viele Emotionen, wie er sie seit Jahren nur selten zugelassen hatte. Ein wahrer Pulk entstand und nahm ihm die Sicht.

"Harte Schale, weicher Kern, was? Keine Angst, ich mache es schnell. Es wird gar nicht wehtun... Obwohl, ein netter kleiner Crucio..."

"NEIN!", schrie Moody zornig. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Aurorenleben lies er sich von Gefühlen leiten. Er wollte nur fliehen von diesem schrecklichen Ort der Erinnerung... "Imobilius!" Der Todesser wich seinem Fluch geschickt aus. "Petrificus Totalus!" Wieder. "BOMBADA!" Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

"Du denkst nicht mehr, oder? Nein, Wut und Schmerz haben vollkommene Kontrolle über dich erlangt. Weisst du noch, wie man kämpft?" Spöttisch wich er einem weiteren Zauber aus. "So geht das. CRUCIO!"

Moody schrie vor Schmerzen. Sie brannten sich in seinen Adern ein, zermalmten sein Herz und füllten seine Lungen.

Endlich, nach ungefähr einer Minute, lies der Kopfgeldjäger von ihm ab. "Ich spar dich mir für später auf. Leider, wegen all den wertvollen Informationen, die in deinem Köpfchen stehen." Er zielte. "STUPOR!"


End file.
